Annabelle Turnov
The Servant Annabelle 'Early Life' Not much is known about Ms. Turnov, but what is known was made the talk of the staff upon her arrival to Dreisenberg. Growing up on the small island of Lausvog, under the control of Rusania, her family found the living conditions of the island poor, and unfit to raise a child. Upon the age of five, her family boarded a ship with what little they had, and sailed to the mainland of Rusania, in hopes of starting a new life. They would reach the nearest port off the coast of Kusk, and walk the rest of the way with what little they owned on their back. They would reach the town of Kusk late in the evening, and meet with the local town leader who would get them situated with lodgings at the local inn within Kusk, and they would begin looking for work, finding themselves picking up a knack within the merchants trade, Kusk being a border town to The Duchy of Skje Stey. Coming Of Age Upon reaching the age of eighteen, Annabelle would find herself longing to leave the small town that her family had managed to settle down in off the border of the Duchy. With her head being filled with rumors of grand aristocracy and beauty in Vylithof, she would begin proposing the idea to her parents that she would move to the capitol city of Dreisenberg. Obviously her parents would disapprove of this idea, seeing it as her throwing away the simple and stable life that they had worked to provide her in their small village, however this did not matter to Annabelle at the time, and she would soon sneak away in the night from her house. She would have stolen some of her families savings in order to arrange passage to Vylithof, and although she could not afford the full trip to Dreisenberg, the carriage driver would be more than happy to oblige her in taking the payment provided, ensuring that she made it to the end of the line in Hrafjor, Vylithof. Meeting The Count After arriving in Hrafjor, she would find herself surrounding by bustling streets within a rather moderately sized town. It was no city, but it was definitely on it's way to becoming one in the near future. The sights and smells excited her, and she was quickly lost within the crowd and motion of the streets. This wanderlust ended up getting the better of her, as she found herself being pushed out into the street, and would be knocked down and unconscious by an oncoming carriage passing through. The last thing she remembered seeing was a rather fair skinned man stepping out of the side door of the carriage and quickly running over to her as she lay there in the dirt. She would wake up to the rumbling sound of a moving carriage and a pounding headache, rubbing her head to notice that she had been slightly bleeding not too long ago. She'd blink as she saw the surrounding countryside moving quickly past them as the carriage moved down the road, before turning her head to meet the Count's gaze as he reached out with his handkerchief, offering her something wipe the blood with. With Friends Like These Little did she know that it was that moment that would send her on a path that would lead her to the Trevla Estate, and place her under the employ of the Trevla Dynasty as a maid. She was quite the talk of the staff when the Count himself brought her back to the Estate in his carriage, seeming as if he had just picked her up off the street, which he quite literally did. Regardless of this fact, she would find that her time at the Trevla Estate would grow longer and longer, as some question as to why exactly she stayed. Some say that it was merely because it provided her with a very stable income and life within a luxurious estate under the wealthiest non royal family in Vylithof. Others say however, that her and the Count had fallen in love, and that the Count had taken a rather close interest in the woman. Regardless of these rumors, they would never be answered. After two years of serving at the Trevla Estate, and finding herself growing ever more close to the Count, the staff would notice a very intense change in her behavior, as if she had found something, or learned something that terrified her. Gossip would state that the Count would send gazes her way across the room as she entered, and that she would simply look down and carry out her duties, before returning to her quarters. It was not long after this gossip spread throughout the estate that the maid turned up missing. Witnesses say they last saw her leaving the Trevla Estate in the dead of night, rushing to exit the courtyard before turning the corner to the street, and never being seen or heard from again to this day.